Disparue
by DramionePower04
Summary: "Elle est toujours en vie , je le sent . " "Il est insaisissable. Il tue et il disparait ." "Pourquoi t'es partit?" "Alors Miss Granger . Votre vie où la sienne ? " "-Pourquoi? - La vengeance n'a pas de prix . " " Si on s'allie il pourra rien contre nous." "-Je te fais confiance. -Moi aussi , Potter." "C'est maintenant . Le grand final." Plus de description à l'intérieur. HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Voici ma toute première fiction .J'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) **

**Titre:Disparue.**

**Résumé:"Elle est toujours en vie , je le sent . " "Il est insaisissable. Il tue et il disparait ." "Pourquoi t'es partit?" "Alors Miss Granger . Votre vie où la sienne ? " "-Pourquoi? - La vengeance n'a pas de prix . " "La magie et tes armes. Si on s'allie il pourra rien contre nous." "-Je te fais confiance. -Moi aussi , Potter." "C'est maintenant . Le grand final." Drago Malfoy a fuit le monde sorcier avec son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini. Ils font partie du FBI. Une enquête relie les deux mondes ,Drago va devoir faire face à ses cauchemars et ses souvenirs . ****Un tueur , un secret , une vie en sursit .**

**A propos : Elle est en cours d'écriture donc je ne sait pas à quelle vitesse la chapitres seront postés .**

**Ce chapitre est assez ... flou . Il n'y a quasiment pas d'action et je ne crois pas qu'il donne envie de vraiment lire la suite ...**

**Hermione est peu présente . **

**Le prochain chapitre sera très prochainement posté , j'ai juste besoin d'une bêtareadeur . J'en ai déjà une , Oriane , mais elle est très occupée ...**

**Donc si cela vous intéresse , envoyez-moi un message avec vos motivations et votre temps libre sur mon profil ou laissez une Review :)**

**Même si le texte à été corrigé , il se peut qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographes , désolée . **

**Disclaimer : ****Tout (ou presque) appartient à Mme Rowling(sisi , je vous jure )**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

_19 octobre 2001-3h47-Damato Street/Appartement 32-Quantico [Virginie]- _

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut, son t-shirt blanc trempé de sueur, le regard que l'on associe aux fous et la respiration haletante, saccadée, terrifié se leva tant bien que mal de son lit, sans se rendre compte d'où il était et même de ce qu'il faisait. Il tâtonna tout les objets qu'il trouvait sans les reconnaître. Ses respirations haletantes  
se terminaient sur une note aiguë, signe d'anxiété, tel un chien terrifié.Terrifié il l'était. Mais par quoi ? Il fit tomber sa lampe de chevet, ce qui alarma la personne qui, jusque-là, dormait dans la chambre voisine. Le jeune homme tourna sur lui-même, une tentative vaine pour essayer de se repérer. Il tomba soudain, s'étant emmêlé les pieds. Le choc de son corps sur le sol produisit un bruit sourd, ce qui fit taire les doutes de la personne d'à côté, à savoir si il avait rêvé ces bruits ou pas. Le jeune homme blond à terre cessa ses gémissements. Il ne savait toujours pas où il était, l'obscurité omniprésente n'arrangeant rien. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sous l'effet de l'anxiété mais surtout de ce cauchemar dont il croyait toujours faire partie. Des pas provenant du couloir se firent entendre. Une porte s'ouvrit laissant place à un jeune homme grand, métis, vêtu d'un simple sous-vêtement.

- Putain Drago !

L'interpellé se rendit à peine compte de la présence de son ami. Il restait sur le sol, à pleurer, silencieusement. Le jeune homme resté sur le seuil de la porte s'avança jusqu'à son ami, posa un genou à terre et retourna la blond qui était resté couché à plat ventre.

-Hey, hey, Drago. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

Drago regarda le métis dans les yeux et sembla reprendre plus ou moins le contrôle de ses pensées . Il essaya de parler , mais il ne put sortir que des paroles incompréhensibles de sa bouche.

- Ok, ok, attends. Le jeune homme aida Drago à s'asseoir dos contre le sommier de son lit.

- Bon, respire, prend ton temps, d'ac' ?

Le blond hocha la tête, et prit la parole, quelques secondes plus-tard.

- J'ai fais un cauchemar, c'est tout.

- Ha oui rien que ça ? Il devais être fameux ton cauchemar pour que je te retrouve à terre.

- Blaise...

Cela voulait clairement dire que Drago n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Mais Blaise continua tout de même.

-T'as rêvé de l'accident, c'est ça ?  
Drago se demanda comme toujours comment son ami pouvait le connaître autant, comment il arrivait à déchiffrer ses pensées alors que lui-même ne s'y retrouvait pas.

- Oui. Oui j'ai rêvé de l'accident.

Blaise ferma les yeux, appuya sa tête contre le sommier, et soupira. On avait tout tenté pour que Drago arrête de penser à ce jour-là. Des psys, des potions, des sortilèges, tout. Si Drago ne s'y mettait pas, ils n'arriveraient jamais à une solution. Mais ilsavait que son ami ne voulait simplement pas _l'_oublier.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas un moment pour en parler, mais... commença le métis.

- Tu as raison, ce n'est pas un moment pour en parler. Retourne te coucher.

Il regarda son réveil numérique posé à quelques centimètres de lui, par terre, loin de sa place habituelle. _4h03._

- Il nous reste 2 heures. Vraiment, retourne te coucher, on aura peut-être plus de repos avant longtemps.

Blaise savait que Drago avait raison. Pour une quelconque raison, leurs journées étaient de plus en plus longues. Et ils supportaient déjà mal le manque de sommeil dû au décalage horaire .Donc il se leva et se rendit sur le seuil de la porte, regardant son ami, toujours assit.

- Je suppose que tu ne dormiras plus.

À quoi bon poser la question ? Blaise connaissait très bien la réponse. D'ailleurs, Drago ne la donna pas, se contentant de sourire à son ami. Un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Bien sûr qu'il ne dormirait pas. Comment le pourrait-il ?

* * *

**Voilà c'est déjà fini :) C'est très très vague mais vous comprendrez mieux au prochain chapitre ;) **

**Laissez une Review avec vos avis ! ( Ha oui , je suis très sensible donc s'il-vous-plait si ça en vous plait pas dites-le gentiment ;) ) **

**Merci beaucoup et à bientôt :D**

**DramionePower**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici le deuxième chapitre :D**

**Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier , mais toujours assez flou . Dans le prochain chapitre certaines choses s'éclairciront :)**

**Il n'a pas été corrigé, si quelqu'un souhaite le faire , aucun problème envoyer moi un message !:) **

* * *

_19 octobre 2001-8h15-Siège du FBI-Quantico [Virginie]_

-Et Malfoy et Zabini?

-Dans la B ,avec moi.

-On sait jamais où les mettre ces deux-là . Ils s'entendent avec personne . Aucune des deux équipes. J'espère que c'est la dernière fois qu'ont change sinon c'est vous qui serez responsable Cavenaski .

-C'est dur de s'intégrer . Laissez leur le temps . C'est un gros changement . Londres ,quand même .

-Oui bien on est en Virginie . Si ils sont venus ici c'est certainement pour changer , non ? Et bien qu'ils changent , et vite .

-Je leur dirai . Mais en attendant , je supervise l'équipe B .

-Ce ne sont pas vos gosses . Pas obliger de les suivre partout .

- Ils ont quelque chose , Sam. Ils nous cachent des choses . Vous les trouvez pas louches, vous ?

L'homme en costard noir se leva de son siège de cuir , remit sa cravate en place ,regarda l'homme brun assit en face de lui , et plissa les yeux , signe qu'il ne

comprenait pas . Sam Bleck ne comprenait pas l'attention que Cavenaski portait à ces deux britishs .

-Ne vous mèllez pas de leurs affaires Cavenaski . Vous le regretterez .

Il le regarda encore deux secondes , contourna son bureau , se rendit devant la porte et l'ouvrit .

-Maintenant , si vous voulez bien ..

-Oui , oui ,j'y vais .

Mike Cavenaski se leva et partit avec un hochement de tête vers son supérieur .

C'est possible qu'il regrette plus tard de ne pas s'être mèller de ses affaires . Mais il ne se l'avouerait pas .

Quand Mike Cavenaski voulait savoir une chose , il la découvrait et vite .

Aussi simple que cela .

* * *

_6h50-Damato Street/Appartement 32-Quantico [Virginie]_

-Lève-toi , Zabini !

-Mmmhh.

Cela faisait 5 minutes que Drago voulait réveiller son ami . Ils allaient arriver en retard . Super .

-Bon .

Drago quitta la chambre du brun , et se dirigea dans la cuisine . Pris un seau dans le tiroir en dessous de l'évier ,le remplit d'eau;se dirigea vers la chambre de versa son contenu sur , son ami. Ce qui bien évidemment le réveilla en moins de deux.

-DRAGO!BORDEL MAIS CA VA PAS !

Le blond ne put s'empêcher un fou rire devant la tête de son ami . Le bouche grand ouverte , le regard furieux .

-Bon ..prépare...toi..on..doit y...aller, dit le blond en essayant de calmer son fou rire . Il commençait à avoir mal en ventre .

Il se retourna , juste avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête .

-NON MAIS CA VA PAS .

-Tiens , c'es pas ce que je viens de dire il y a 10 secondes ?

Blaize était debout , bien réveillé , le seau à la main , et visiblement très heureux de sa vengeance .

-Pff ,gamin .

-Je dirais plutôt , Serpentard dans l'âme , répondit le brun , la main sur le cœur .

Drago lui sourit . Comme il aimerait retourner à l'époque où il dormait dans son dortoir , se réveillant aux côté de ses amis .

Qui maintenant , pour la plupart , sont morts .

* * *

_______8h10-Siège du FBI/Bureau équipe B -Quantico [Virginie]_

-Tu crois qu'on va nous envoyer dans quelle équipe ? chuchota le blond à son ami.

-J'en sais rien . C'est à cause de toi qu'on change tout le temps , répondit Blaise.

-Moi? C'est plutôt ses crétins d'Amerloque qui savent pas reconnaître un bon agent .

Drago avait parlé trop fort . Des têtes se retournèrent et lui lancèrent des regards noirs , auquel il répondit par son air arrogant. Quelques secondes plus tard , Sam Bleck , dit le "parton" entra dans la pièce où deux équipes était rassemblées . Il se dirigea vers l'estrade au fond de la salle et monta les quelques marches en bois . Des portraits d'agents morts en service ornaient le mur . Et il y en avait beaucoup . Beaucoup trop.

Dès que le " patron " fut au centre de l'estrade , tous les agents se turent . Il n'eut pas besoin de micro . On ne pouvait pas dire que les agents étaient nombreux. Le reste était quelque part en Virginie .

-Bonjour . Comme vous le savez , nous accueillons depuis deux semaines de nouveaux agents , dont vous avez sûrement déjà pu faire la connaissance ..

Drago eut un petit sourire ironique . Connaissance ...un bonjour , un au revoir ,à peine ...

-..et comme vous avez remarqué , nous sommes constamment obliger de les changer d'équipe. Que ce soit de votre faute ou de la leur , je n'en ai rien à faire.

Drago et Blaize savaient très bien que Bleck ne les aimait pas . Mais il continuait à jouer le jeu .

-..mais j'exige que votre comportement , à tous , change . Vous ne pouvez pas régler correctement vos affaires si votre équipe n'est pas soudée .

Drago pria intérieurement pour que Bleck ne continue pas son discours sur le fondement d'une équipe . Ca devenait vraiment lassant .

-Mais vous avez de nouvelles affaires , je vais donc me dépêcher . L'équipe A , vôtre chef permanent sera Hansworth . Et l'équipe B , veuillez accueillir

comme il se doit Zabini et Malfoy . Votre chef sera Cavenaski . Aucun commentaire ne sera accepté .

Il sortit en deuxième vitesse de la pièce , sous les soupirs et les protestations de l'équipe B .

-Tu sais pourquoi il nous a mit dans l'équipe B ? demanda Blaise .

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je croyais pourtant que s'était l'équipe avec laquelle on s'entendait le moins ...

-Ouais ... Peut-être qu'il veut qu'on fasse des efforts ...

-Des efforts ? Ils ont qu'a en faire eux !

Drago suivit le mouvement de foule , de sa démarche arrogante et supérieur , jusqu'à la porte .

Blaize eut un petit rire . Son ami ne changerait jamais .

* * *

_________"La croyance en une origine surnaturelle du mal n'est pas nécessaire . Les hommes sont à eux seuls capables des pires atrocités . " -Joseph Conrad _

* * *

_8h15-Siège du FBI/Bureau équipe B -Quantico [Virginie]_

-Bon ,Bleck vient de nous faire un charment petit spitch sur le comportement en équipe , donc je ne reviendrais pas dessus . Si quelqu'un à des commentaires à faire à propos des agents Malfoy et Zabini , qu'il s'adresse au patron et non à moi .

Cavenaski regarda un à un les agents autours de la table ovale , mais aucun prit la parole .

-Bien . Je vais vous faire un topo . Accrochez-vous bien .

Généralement , quand un chef d'équipe disait ça , les victimes étaient en piteux état .

Il appuya sur un des boutons de la télécommande qu'il avait en main et des images apparurent sur la télévision devant lui . Les agents tournèrent la tête pour les regarder .

Et certains le regrettèrent .

Sur la première photo , une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année était allongée sur un sol beige , dans un robe blanche . En fin , elle devait l'être , blanche , si l'on enlevait tout le sang qu'il y avait dessus .Des multiples bleus ornaient son corps et une plaie était visible à sa tête .Drago n'avait pas passé un diplôme pour devenir médecin légiste mais il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle avait été battue à mort.

La deuxième photo représentait un homme également couché ,sur un sol gris . A part quelques bleus et des coupures remplies de sang sur les mains ,Drago ne devina pas comment il avait pu mourir.

La troisième était de loin la pire des photos . L'agent Meddana avait du la regarder en même temps que le blond , car il l'a vit détourner rapidement la tête .Drago restait insensible à ce genre de cliché , depuis son enfance . Il avait appris à garder un masque de froideur en toutes les circonstances . Ou presque .

La photo représentait cette fois un homme assis sur une chaise , les jambes et les mains ligotées .Enfin , ce serait plutôt _la _main . L'homme n'en avait qu'une .On lui avait tranche la deuxième , l'avant bras avec .

Même s'il était déjà mort , Drago espérait avec le peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait que cet homme ,n'était plus en vie au moment où ou lui avait tranché le bras.

L'ancien serpentard détourna la tête des photos quand Cavenaski prit la parole .

-Je vous présente Annie McGard .

Cavenaski appuya encore une fois sur un bouton de la télécommande et une photo de la première victime apparue , mais cette fois ci la femme souriait et était toujours en vie.

-58 ans , au chômage, elle vivait seule . Elle a été retrouvée dans sa maison de Weston Sreet . Elle a été battue à mort mais le coup fatale à été celui qu'elle a reçu à la tête .

Drago avait vu juste . Mais un détail l'interpella . 8 mois ? Et on enquêtait sur elle que maintenant ? Il fut part de sa question au chef .

-Je n'en sais rien . J'ai posé la même question a Bleck et il ne m'a rien répondu . Bon , passons à la deuxième victime .

Cavenaski appuya encore une fois sur sa télécommande et la photo du premier homme apparu . Il était derrière un comptoir , entouré de dizaines de bouteilles de couleurs différentes.

-Barman , souffla Drago

-Exactement . Nick Wats, 28 ans , barman du célèbre bar d'Unter Avenue , le _Day Dreamer . _Retrouvé dans le parking du bar , une nuit où il travaillait . D'après le médecin légiste il à été empoisonné au cyanure . Les coupures sur ses mains proviennent de morceaux de verre

-Et...ça fait combien de temps qu'on l'a trouvé ? demanda Jeiler , un agent robuste au cheveux noirs .

-4 mois , répondit Cavenaski . Toujours la même chose du côté de Bleck

Drago ne se posa plus de question . A quoi bon insister .

-Et enfin , la troisième victime .

Une photo apparu sur l'écran quand Cavenaski appuya sur la télécommande . Sur la droite se trouvait la troisième victime, tenant par la main une femme blonde d'une trentaine d'années.

- Adrien Scatchi , 39 ans , divorcé , en couple avec Anne Lambs qui est sur la photo . Il n'a pas d'enfants mais elle oui , une fille . Il a été retrouvé il y a une semaine dans la maison qu'il habitait avec Anne et sa fille . La cause de sa mort à été la balle qu'il a reçu en pleine poitrine . C'est sa compagne qui l'a retrouvé .Elle rentrait chez elle , il faisait noir . Elle n'entendait rien donc elle est allée voir dans la chambre . A ce qu'elle dit , elle a aperçu des sortes d'éclairs , des flashs, qui provenait de sa chambre . Elle est entrée et a trouver son mari ligoté , baillonné mais toujours conscient , sur une chaise . Elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'elle a reçu un coup sur la tête. Avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse , elle a juste vu des gants noirs prendre une scie et commencer à ... trancher le bras de son compagnon .

Drago baissa les yeux et réfléchit . Quel genre de malade pouvait faire ça ... Il ne pouvait pas donner de réponse concrète car la plupart des dégénérés qu'il connait n'existent pas dans le monde moldu et croupissent à Askaban .

-C'est quoi qui a permit de relier les enquêtes ? Je ne vois pas le point commun ... , demanda Meddana .

- Je ne l'ai pas vu tout de suite non plus ... c'est grâce au médecin légiste qu'on a put le savoir . Regardez .

Il appuya une dernière fois sur la télécommande et trois images apparurent . Le torse nu de chacunes des victimes . Mais dessus , on retrouvait les mêmes plaies , qui formaient un sigles à l'emplacement du cœur .

-Qu'est-ce-que ...l'agent Gebs se leva et s'approcha de l'écran pour mieux voir .

Drago et Blaize n'avait pas besoin de se lever pour mieux regarder le signe . Il se regardèrent , chacuns avec le même questionnement et la peur qui se lisait dans les yeux .

Ils l'avaient reconnu , ce fameux signe . Il faisait partie de l'histoire de la guerre .

Un triangle contenant une barre verticale et un rond parfait .

Les reliques de la mort .

Drago ne put s'empêcher de quitter la pièce , la rage envahissant son corps et guidant ses pas .

* * *

**Voilàààààà (avec plein de àààààà) . **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu . **

**PAR PITIEZ , laissez-moi une Reviews , j'en ai besoin , vraiment .Sinon je ne crois pas continuer cette fiction ...**

**Merci encore de votre lecture**

**Excusez-moi des fautes**

**DramionePower**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde :D **

**Voici le troisième chapitre de _Disparue _:D **

**Je crois répondre à au moins une question dans ce chapitre :) **

**Ha et aussi quelque chose d'important : Je situe le bureau du siège du F.B.I à Quantico car dans de nombreuses séries (dont _Esprit Criminel_, la série qui m'a servit de model) celui-ci se trouve à Quantico . Mais normalement à Quantico il n'y a que la base des Marins . Mais bon , j'en ai un peu fait à ma tête en clair :) **

**Dans mon histoire , Quantico n'est pas une ville très peuplée . Je vous demande de supprimer toutes les informations que vous détenez sur cette ville en lisant ma fiction car il se peut que je m'écarte très loin du Quantico d'origine :)**

**Voilà c'est tout , bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_19 octobre 2001-19h06-Damato Street/Appartement 32 - Quantico [Virginie]_

-Malfoy !

La porte de l'appartement claqua derrière un Blaise Zabini furieux. Plus tôt dans la journée, Drago s'était volatilisé du bureau du FBI, en pleine journée de travail, et sans aucune raison apparente. Enfin... la raison était cette marque évidemment. Blaise était le seul à le savoir et il était plus qu'en colère que Drago soit parti sur un coup de tête. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il allait faire sauter tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire. Une vie presque normale.

Mais une partie de lui, et il ne pouvait pas le nier, avait elle aussi eut l'envie de faire comme Drago. Fuir.

Il parcourut toute les pièces du vaste appartement situé au centre de Quantico et ne trouva pas une trace de son meilleur ami. Mais après être revenu au salon, il distingua sur la table basse un papier. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et lut les quelques mots griffonnés dessus.

« _Suis partit courir. M'attends pas._

_ Drago_ »

Blaise aurait dû s'en quelque chose frustrait Drago, il avait pris l'habitude d'aller voler. Mais vie de moldu oblige, il s'était rabattu sur la course, et ça lui allait tout aussi bien. C'était son échappatoire, en courant il oubliait tout, se concentrant sur sa respiration et les paroles des chansons qui lui perçaient les tympans. Blaise n'avait jamais compris cette sorte d'échappatoire. Lui il avait un moyen beaucoup plus simple.

La nicotine, sa grande amie.

Une taffe et ça allait déjà deuxième et il commençait à être bien. Une troisième et il ne pensait plus qu'à inspirer et expirer le produit qui faisait envoler tous ces maux, qui s'infiltrait dans son corps pour venir voiler chacun de ses problème. Une quatrième et il vidait le paquet.

Il avait pris cette habitude depuis ses 16 ans. L'âge où il avait subitement prit conscience de la dure réalité de la vie. De sa vie. Il allait devoir être Mangemort. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait pas le destin était tout tracé, il n'avait qu'à le subir.

Il frotta machinalement la marque encrée dans son avant-bras droit, sortit le paquet de clopes qui se trouvait dans la poche de son jeans et prit une cigarette Camel. Il examina le cylindre sous toutes les coutures comme si il avait changé depuis la dernière fois où il s'en était grillé une. C'est-à-dire, ce matin même.

Mais tout était pareil, é prit le briquet dans la même poche où se trouvait il y a dix secondes le paquet et fit glisser sont doigt sur la roulette. Une flamme apparu. Grande, belle, orange et bleutée, parfaite.

Il approcha l'embout de la cigarette de la flamme mais arrêta son geste à à peine un centimètre. Fumer ne changeait rien, on lui avait déjà dit des centaines de fois.là. Et Blaise lui répondait qu'il savait très bien que lui aussi en avait envie.

La seule personne qui avait réussi à lui faire cesser d'allumer ce petit bout de papier était sa meilleure amie qu'il connaissait depuis ses 13 elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était _plus_ là.

Alors, Blaise approcha la flamme de la cigarette, l'alluma et la porta à ses lèvres.

* * *

_19 octobre 2001-18h40-Centre-ville-Quantico[Virginie]_

Le jeune homme blond courrait depuis une demi-heure malgré la pluie battante et le vent venant lui gifler le visage. Il regarda rapidement à droite et à gauche en faisant du sur-place et traversa la rue qui menait vers le parc de Quantico. Cette ville était calme, bordée de verdure de toutes parts.

C'est pourquoi Drago la détestait.

Il préférait la ville, la foule pour pouvoir s'y cacher, passer inaperçue. Ici, malgré que ce soit un grand endroit, tout le monde se connaissait. Il n'y avait que de petits commerces. Les seules choses que l'on retenait decette ville était la base des marines et le bureau du FBI. La population variait entre 1000 et 1200 habitants. Rien du tout comparé à Londres, dont il était originaire. Il arriva devant un panneau qui lui indiqua que le parc se trouvait à cinq cents mètres. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, il avait bon nombre d'occasions pour aller courir et cet endroit était parfait. La seule chose pour laquelle il aimait cette ville était que l'on pouvait facilement se perdre, disparaître dans ses bois. Au moins, il étai tquasiment sûr de ne croiser que différentes bêtes et rongeurs. Malgré la musique prête à lui percer les tympans qui lui faisait généralement oublier beaucoup de choses désagréables, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ce matin. De repenser à cette marque.

Tout sorcier digne de ce nom, ou sorcier tout court, connaissait cette marque. Après avoir gagné la guerre de Poudlard, Harry Potter raconta dans presque tous les détails ses mésaventures pendant son année de fuite en compagnie de Ronald Weasley et d'Hermione Granger.sûr, la marque y passa.

Tout le monde connaissait son histoire, à cette marque. On l'avait retenue, sans pour autant la ressortir à chacune de ses soirées. C'était un bout d'histoire, que quand le moment venu, on ressortait de sa mémoire pour exposer ses connaissances deux minutes et pour ensuite la remballer dans son cerveau pour le restant de ses jours.

Mais un jour, cette marque se retrouva sur un corps.

Marc Vilton avait été retrouvé dans sa maison du Londres sorcier tué d'un Avada Kedavra. Au début c'était unmeurtre comme les autres, et puis le médecin légiste déclara que la victime avait été marquée. Marquée par les Reliques de ma mort. C'était assez original. Un mystère de plus pour cette affaire, mais si l'on attrapait le tueur, on trouvait sûrement la cause de cette marque. Un ancien combattant, un récidiviste, un fou amoureux d'histoire ?

Mais on ne trouva pas le tueur. Et la marque se retrouva sur 2 corps, puis 5. Puis 32.

_ 32_ corps. C'était inimaginable, impensable. Et le ou les meurtriers était intraçables. Le monde magique se posait des questions. Sur l'identité du tueur, de l'efficacité des Aurors, de l'efficacité du ministère tout simplement. Les gens se posaient trop de questions.

Et pendant plus de 6 mois, plus aucun meurtre. Donc, plus aucune trace. Mais il y eut l'accident.

La respiration de Drago se fit plus lourde. Il accéléra. Sa respiration n'était tellement plus régulière et en rythme avec ses mouvements qu'il s'étouffa presque. Mais il continua à accélérer.

_ N'y pense pas._

_ N'y pense pas._

_ N'y pense pas._

Il courait de plus en plus vite, se répétant cette phrase de plus en plus. Il se concentra sur les paroles de la chanson. Il n'était pas du genre à écouter du rap mais cette chanson il l'aimait pourtant bien.

_This is survival of the fittest_

_This is do or die_

_This is the winner takes it all_

_So take it_

Il ne voyait presque les arbres à ses côtés, juste la route de gravier s'étendant au loin. Il ferai l'aller-retour. Et il prendrait son temps il n'avait pas envie de retourner tout de suite. La pluie et le vent le glaçait jusqu'aux os. Et il aimait ça. Cette sensation. Il avait toujours préféré la pluie au soleil. Le soleil, ça vous agressait la peau, la brûlait. La pluie elle venait vous caresser le corps, vous rafraîchir, même vous glacer et vous ne pensez plus à rien. Juste aux multiples gouttes d'eau qui vous tombent dessus. Et ça vous fait du bien.

_Cut the fucking act like you're happy, I'm fucking back again_

_With another anthem, why stop when it doesn't have to end ?_

_It ain't over 'til I say it's over – enough when I say enough_

_Throw me to them wolves and close the gate up_

_I'm afraid of what'll happen to them wolves_

La musique était entraînante. Bientôt, il ne pensa plus à rien.

_Let me remind you of what got me this far, picture me quitting_

_Now draw a circle around it and put a line through it, slut_

_It's survival of what?_

* * *

_Données inconnues ou non vérifiables par la république constitutionnelle fédérale des Etats-Unis d'Amérique_

Qu'il regarde à gauche ou à droite, qu'il effectue une rotation complète sur lui même, tout ce qu'il apercevait était ces murs d'un blanc immaculé. Aucune trace, aucun trou, rien. C'en était presque anormal. Quand il tapait de ces points sur ces murs, aucun résonnement ne lui parvint, ni même un autre coup provenant de l'extérieur de ce qui semblait être une cellule. Pourquoi il était ici ? Aucune idée. Il se souvenait seulement de s'être endormi aux côtés de sa femme après avoir endormi ses deux petites filles. Rien d'autre.

Tout à coup, les shirt également blanc dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir enfilé pour dormir et ses jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Après un tempsqu'il ne détermina pas il entendit une sorte de coup de feu et la lumière revint. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient à nouveaux libres et il pouvait respirer normalement. C'était déjà ça.

Soudain une voix l'interpella.

- Bonjour, Josh.

Ce dernier leva la tête précipitamment et fit face à un homme vêtu tout de noir. Josh fronça les sourcils. Jamais il n'avait vu cet homme. Il ne lui disait rien. Il avait la tête d'un monsieur et madame tout le monde. De la personne à qui vous disiez bonjour le matin en allant à l'épicerie, celui à qui vous laissez la place libre dans le métro, celui que vous laissez traverser sur le passage pour piéton et qui vous fait un merci de la main. L'hommeque vous croisiez un jour et dont vous ne vous rappelez plus jamais par la suite. Un homme tout à fait normal. Josh ne pouvait arrêter de faire cela. Essayer de deviner la nature des gens par leur apparence. Il faisait ça depuis toujours.

Mais ne dit-on pas que les apparences sont trompeuses ?

- Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi tu es ici ?

Josh ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mal et sa voix n'avait rien d'anormal. Ni trop dans les aigus, ni trop dans lesci répondit finalement.

- Oui, quand même. Mais ce n'est pas très important. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Quand je me réveillerai, j'aurai tout oublié.

Les yeux de l'homme en noir s'illuminèrent et un sourire apparut aux commissures de ses lèvres.

- Intéressant. L'ancien prisonnier pensait qu'il était dans la maison du diable car il avait péché. Un croyant de pacotille. Et toi... tu crois que c'est un rêve. L'hypothèse la plus probable je trouve.

Josh ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir cet homme. Si ce n'était pas un rêve...

- Oui, cet endroit est bien réel, Josh. Et moi aussi.

L'homme en noir venait de traduire la déduction à laquelle était arrivé Josh. Mais c'était parfaitement absurde. L'homme ne se départit pas de son sourire en coin et tout en commençant à parler, tourna en rond lentement dans la pièce, toujours éloigné de Josh.

- Vous êtes ici... et bien vous êtes ici car vous allez m'être très utile, Monsieur... Scads, c'est cela ?

L'homme regarda quelques secondes Josh, mais ce dernier n'eut aucune réaction, alors il continua à parler et à regarder les murs comme s'il s'y trouvait quelques chose de très intéressant. Maintenant, il tournait complètement le dos à Josh et ce dernier pu apercevoir que ses mains étaient serrées autour... d'un bout de bois?

Josh ne comprenait plus rien, et cette situation l'énervait. Il avait l'habitude de tout comprendre car il avait peur de l'ignorance. Si tu es ignorant, tu es faible. Et ça, Josh ne le voulait pas.

Alors il commença à marcher vers l'homme en noir pour obtenir des informations. À un mètre à peine de son but, l'homme l'interpella.

- Je ne continuerais pas mon chemin si j'étais vous.

L'homme s'était retourné et regardait fixement Josh, attendant sa réaction. Ce dernier s'était immobilisé.

Pour lui cette phrase sonnait comme un ordre. Et on ne donnait pas d'ordres à Josh Scads, jamais.

Alors, il avança encore et se retrouva sur le sol à hurler.

Dès qu'il avait déplacé son pied d'un pas, il avait eut l'impression d'avoir percuté un mur. Et ce mur venait de l'électrocuter. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Rien de visible, du moins.

Il tremblait de tout son corps sur le sol froid, parcourut de spasmes incontrôlables, haletant.

- Je vous avais prévenu...

L'homme s'accroupit à quelques centimètres de Josh, assez près pour entendre ce dernier murmurer :

- Qui... qui êtes-vous ?

Un rictus plein de sous-entendus apparut sur les lèvres de l'homme. Il s'approcha encore de Josh, sans pour autant atteindre ce mur invisible et murmura également.

- Le Successeur.

Et Josh sombra dans le noir le plus complet.

* * *

**Tadaaaaam :) Bon ok , il y n'y a pas beaucoup d'actions mais vous avez eu droit à quelques réponses :)**

**Bon la dernière partie , celle avec Josh , j'ai eut assez difficile de l'écrire et je crois que c'est celle la moins bien faite .**

**Mais j'espère que vous l'aimez quand même :)**

**Dans la partie avec Drago , la chanson c'est _Survival_, d'Eminem . Une chanson que j'aime beaucoup :)**

**Merci beaucoup de continuer à me lire et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laissez une Reviews , ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir :D **

**Réponses au Reviews anonymes.**

_**Guest:**_ Merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira également :)

_**Kim :** _Merci , c'était justement le but :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu :)

**Merci encore !:D**

**DramionePower**


End file.
